Kimo wo ai shiteru
by Danimon86
Summary: Aoi estava prestes à chorar... Era impressão sua ou REita fingira que não ouviu o que acabara de lhe falar?


Já faziam seis meses, desde a noite que Aoi e Reita tiveram sua primeira noite de sexo. È claro que depois daquela noite, houveram várias outras, ás vezes no apartamento do baixista, outras no de Aoi..

Reita parecia bastante satisfeito com o relacionamento que estava firmado entre os dois. Eram namorados sim, mas ninguém precisava saber disso, pelo menos por enquanto. Já para Aoi estava faltando exatamente isso: Assumir nem que fossem apenas para seus amigos que estavam namorando, coisa totalmente fora de cogitação para seu namorado.

- Mas por que _koi_? – Pergunta pela milésima vez Aoi à Reita – eu não entendo porque você não quer que nossos amigos saibam...

- E eu não entendo por que você faz questão que meio mundo saiba que estamos juntos... – falou Reita tranqüilo, deitado na cama do quarto de Aoi.

- Porque isso é o mais certo a se fazer oras – Explica o guitarrista, enquanto acaricia o peito nu do namorado.

- Aoi, fazem só seis meses que estamos namorando, vamos curtir só nós dois um pouquinho... – Pede Reita, fazendo um carinho gostoso na nuca do outro homem.

Aoi diante daquela resposta, resolve ceder (mais uma vez) ao namorado, e ronrona contra o peito de Reita ao sentir o carinho feito por este.

- È bom _Koibito_? – Pergunta Reita numa voz rouca, se referindo ao carinho que fazia no namorado.

- Uhum...

Aoi então ergue o rosto e beija o namorado, um beijo carinhoso de ínicio, mas que logo tomou a urgência que Reita tanto sentia em beijá-lo, lambendo e mordendo a boca carnuda do namorado.

Reita então, se deita corretamente na cama e pede que Aoi suba em cima dele, o moreno o atende sentando com uma perna de cada lado do loiro.

- Temos uma hora antes de o ensaio começar – Fala insinuante o baixista, enquanto acaricia as coxas do namorado.

- E daí?! – Pergunta o outro num sorriso sacana.

Reita sorri e dá um tapa nas coxas nuas de Aoi.

- E daí que não fizemos _nada_ ontem à noite e eu to precisando de um pouco de carinho do meu namorado. – Explica o loiro, acariciando o sexo do namorado por cima da cueca.

- È mesmo?! – Fala num gemido Aoi. – Acho que podemos resolver isso. – Constata o moreno rebolando sob a ereção já desperta de Reita e sorrindo ao ouvir os gemidos do namorado.

XxXxXxX

Ao chegarem ao prédio da PSC, Reita foi direto para o estúdio direcionado aos ensaios da banda, enquanto Aoi resolveu ir primeiro no _fumódromo _do prédio, encontrando lá, o resto da banda faltando apenas Reita e Ruki.

- Bom dia pessoal! – comprimentou muito bem humorado o guitarrista aos colegas de banda.

- Olha só que disposição – comenta Kai – To gostando de ver Aoi!

- O Aoi ta com cara de quem acabou de "tirar o atraso" - provoca sacana o outro guitarrista da banda, Uruha.

O moreno faz uma careta diante da provocação do amigo. Sabia que Uruha desconfiava que ele e Reita estivessem transando. Já que ultimamente, quase sempre ia ou vinha de carona com o baixista em sua moto. E Aoi parecia sempre preocupado ao saber onde Reita ia ou deixava de ir, quando este não avisava nada aos colegas.

- Bom, vamos ensaiar então?! – Propõe Uruha, enquanto apagava seu cigarro.

- È vamos entrando, porque não é bom deixar o Reita e o Ruki sozinhos no mesmo lugar... – Fala Kai.

- Oras, e porque não?! – Indaga Aoi.

- Porque aqueles dois se amam demais, e eu não to afim de pegar os dois agarrados nus no estúdio – Fala brincalhão Kai.

Aoi não gosta nada da brincadeira feita por Kai, mas não deixa isso transparecer para os amigos.

Porém isso só serviu para deixar o moreno mais incucado ainda. Uma coisa que descobriu era que não gostava nada de ver era Ruki perto_ demais_ de Reita. Já vinha desconfiando há algum tempo da amizade de Ruki para com o seu namorado, achava que fosse apenas paranóia sua, afinal, um pouco de insegurança era normal num começo de relacionamento. Mas ainda assim, mesmo Ruki sendo seu amigo também, tinha medo de perder o baixista...

Chegando no estúdio, encontraram os outros dois integrantes da banda sentados no sofá. Reita com seu baixo dedilhando alguma música e Ruki com uma folha em mãos lendo o conteúdo desta.

- Bom dia! – cumprimenta Ruki.

- Bom dia! – Todos respondem, com exceção de Aoi, que vai pegar sua guitarra e começa a afiná-la, todo o seu bom humor fora pelo ralo, graças a brincadeira de Kai.

- Aoi... – Chama Ruki, vindo na direção do guitarrista com a folha em mãos.

- Fala Ruki...

- Você fez os solos pra esta música que te pedi ontem? – Pergunta Ruki apontando para a letra da música na folha.

- Ah, sim fiz. – responde Aoi, se lembrando que deixara Reita _na mão_ para poder terminar os solos. – Só me deixa terminar de fazer uns ajustes na guitarra e eu te mostro como ficou.

- Ta bom! – conocorda animado o vocalista.

Durante todo o ensaio, Aoi lançava olhares furtivos para Ruki, principalmente quando este se dirigia á Reita, sempre o tocando e perto de mais do seu namorado.

Aoi já reclamou da proximidade dos dois uma vez para o namorado. Mas tudo o que Reita fez foi responder que eram apenas amigos, assim, como ele e Uruha eram também.

"Mas o Uruha não fica se esfregando em mim" Pensou indignado Aoi, ao notar o jeito que Ruki passava as mãos nas costas de Reita. O que deixava o guitarrista um tanto frustrado, digamos assim, era o fato de Reita não demonstrar ter ciúmes dele, o que Aoi tinha de ciúmes, Reita não tinha nada. Quando o guitarrista pergunta à ele o porque da falta de ciúmes, Reita apenas diz "Eu confio em você Koibito".

XxXxXxX

- Bem, acho que por hoje chega pessoal... – Fala Kai já no final do dia, guardando suas baquetas.

Todos de acordo com Kai, começam também a guardar seus instrumentos. Aoi vai até Reita que guardava com certo carinho seu baixo no estojo.

- Reita... – Chama o moreno, pedindo atenção.

- Hum?

- O que você acha de a gente ir ao cinema no domingo? – Pergunta baixo, apenas para que o namorado ouça.

- Ah, claro. Tem um filme ótimo em cartaz e o Ruki também quer assistir. A gente podia convidar ele também né?! – Pergunta animado o baixista.

- Merda, Reita! – pragueja o guitarrista, dando as costas ao namorado e indo embora.

Já estava no estacionamento, pronto para embarcar em seu carro, quando ouve Reita chamando por ele.

- O que foi aquilo Aoi?! – Pergunta ofegante o loiro da corrida que fizera para alcançar o guitarrista.

- Pôxa Reita, eu queria ir ao cinema SÒ com VOCÊ, e não com o Ruki... – Quase grita o moreno.

- Ei, calma. È que o Ruki anda meio confuso, tendo uns problemas e não ta querendo ficar sozinho... – tenta explicar Reita.

- Mas ele não tem que ficar 24hs por dia grudado em você! – Reclama Aoi.

Reita então sorri, abraçando o guitarrista pela cintura, mesmo Aoi não o abraçando de volta.

- Qual é a graça? – Pergunta emburrado

- Você fica lindo com ciúmes sabia?! – Fala Reita lambendo o pescoço do guitarrista e logo em seguida lhe dando um selinho carinhoso nos lábios.

- Não estou com ciúmes... só estou cuidando do que é _meu_. – Resmunga Aoi, finalmente enlaçando o pescoço de Reita com os braços longos.

Reita sorri mais ainda diante da possessividade do namorado, mas não acha aquilo ruim de forma alguma, adorava provocá-lo.

- Me desculpa?! Eu não sabia que estava te chateando tanto assim – Pede carinhoso o baixista.

Aoi dá um suspiro cansado. Não adianta, tudo o que Reita lhe pedisse ele faria. Estava apaixonado pelo baixista.

- Eu também tenho que te pedir desculpas... Afinal Ruki é seu amigo de infância e eu não tenho o direito de estragar com a amizade de vocês dois... É que Reita eu... Eu... Eu te amo tanto – desabafa Aoi, olhando nos olhos do namorado.

Aoi olha com insegurança para o namorado, após fazer a declaração. Sabia que amava o loiro há um bom tempo. Só não tinha coragem de dizer isto à ele com palavras. Pois através de gestos já estava mais que demonstrado. E queria poder _ouvir_ isso de Reita também.

Mas o que o baixista fez foi apenas sorrir e lhe dar um selinho. Se separando do abraço dos dois e lhe dando às costas.

- Não se esquece que amanhã temos um show! – Fala já longe Reita, enquanto se dirigia a saída do estacionamento.

Aoi estava prestes à chorar. È impressão sua ou Reita fingiu que não ouviu o que tinha lhe dito?!

O guitarrista, já em seu apartamento de banho tomado, deitou-se no sofá da sala e pôs-se a pensar. Reita então não o amava?! _Mas estavam namorando_, fora inclusive o baixista quem praticamente lhe pediu em namoro. Mas isso também não significava nada...

"Droga Reita!" Resmunga o guitarrista esfregando o rosto com as mãos. Nesse momento toca o seu celular e mais do que rápido o guitarrista atende ao verificar no visor ser o número de Reita.

- Rei-chan?! – Fala num tom quase desesperado.

- Aoi, eu só to ligando pra te falar, que eu não vou passar hoje aí no seu _AP_ ta bom?!

- Ah, tá tudo bem?!Quer dizer, você ta legal? – Pergunta preocupado o moreno

- Eu tô bem, só to um pouco cansado. – Explica Reita – Só queria dormir um pouco mais cedo hoje, pra estar bem disposto pro show de amanhã.

- Então tá bom... te vejo amanhã... – despede-se Aoi um pouco triste do namorado.

- Beijo Aoi-chan e vá descansar também, não fique tocando guitarra até tarde – Diz Reita rindo, antes de desligar o telefone.

Aoi, desolado vai pro seu quarto e tenta não pensar no que seu namorado _Não disse_.

XxXxX

Já era uma hora da tarde e todos os gazeboys estavam já devidamente vestidos e maquiados. Prontos para o show.

Aoi durante a manhã toda tentara arranjar uma forma de ficar sozinho com o namorado e poder conversar com ele. Mas com toda a agitação dos preparativos do show, foi impossível arranjar um tempo a sós para eles.

- Vamos lá pessoal, cinco minutos pra começar! – avisa um dos staffs.

Os integrantes da banda the gazettE, então fazem sua costumeira roda e dão seus gritos de apoio uns aos outros. E foram em direção ao palco.

O show estava correndo tudo como o combinado, o público ajudava muito bastante animado e automaticamente animando ainda mais a banda. Já estavam no meio do show, na parte em que Kai interagia um pouco com o público e tocava logo em seguida na companhia de Reita.

Aoi observa do backstage seu namorado tocando com Kai e conversando com o público, ou melhor, "dando seus gritos". Sorriu diante deste pensamente e se sentiu um pouco triste, não sabendo o que o outro sentia exatamente por ele.

- Ei, Aoi é a nossa vez – Chama Uruha entrando no palco e Aoi indo logo atrás dele.

O que aconteceu em seguida, Aoi achou um tanto estranho. Reita ao avistá-lo entrando no palco atrás de Uruha, abre os braços e anda em sua direção. Na intenção de abraçá-lo. Aoi o abraça de volta, feliz, mas acha estranho, pois Reita não costuma fazer essas coisas durante os shows. Mas fica perplexo com a próxima ação do namorado, Reita busca os lábios de Aoi e lhe dá um beijo. Um beijo calmo, que depois do susto Aoi corresponde com carinho.

Não é preciso dizer que o barulho que o público fazia era ensurdecedor diante do _fanservice_ feito pela dupla. E no meio de todo aquele barulho, Reita diz no ouvido de Aoi:

- Eu também te amo... – E com um sorriso, se separa de Aoi e volta a tocar seu baixo.

Aoi que ficou parado do jeito que o baixista o deixara é cutucado por Uruha. Ele então volta a tocar, mas desta vez, tocava feito o homem mais feliz do mundo. Pois amava e agora sabia que seu amor é correspondido.

XxXxXxX

Logo após o show, todos estavam reunidos no camarim. E todos da parte de administração e publicidade da banda perguntavam a mesma coisa para Reita:

- O que deu em você Reita-san?! – Perguntou o empresário da banda, desesperado ao baixista – E você Aoi-san?!

- Foi só um fanservice – explicou Reita para o homem – Relaxa, o publico adorou!

- Você só pode estar maluco, a banda não precisa disso! – Exclamou irritado.

-Ei, calma! – fala Ruki – o Reita sabe o que faz, e o resto da banda não se importou... Não é galera?! – Pergunta Ruki olhando para o resto do grupo.

Todos concordam com o vocalista, fazendo o empresário sair do camarim resmungando qualquer coisa.

- Mas agora só entre nós – começa Ruki lançando um olhar divertido para Reita e Aoi – Aquilo não foi bem um fanservice...

Aoi não sabia o que falar, estava se sentindo bobo demais para isso. Já Reita para sua alegria responde:

- Bem, acho que vocês já perceberam que eu e o Aoi, bem nós estamos namorando – Anuncia o baixista, olhando nos olhos de Aoi.

Todos então, dão vaias e assobios zoando com o novo casal. Enquanto Aoi com o rosto molhado pelas suas próprias lágrimas apenas beijava seu namorado sem se preocupar desta vez se os outros o estavam olhando.

Fim


End file.
